


smithereens

by olliebrobeck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: prompt: tadashi pressing his forehead against kei's head to check if he has a fever(from otp prompt generator by eliasz)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	smithereens

**Author's Note:**

> ᶠᵒʳ ʸᵒᵘ, ᶦ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵇᵉᵃᵗ ᵗᵒ ˢᵐᶦᵗʰᵉʳᵉᵉⁿˢ~

Puddles form a wide reflection of the trees and street lights along the cracked pavement, so pristine that ruining the perfect image is tempting.

Beyond the drip-stained window pane of the dimly lit living room, Tadashi Yamaguchi walks up the driveway with the byproduct of his quick errand carried in his canvas bag, closing his umbrella when he arrives at the front door. A cold breeze sends a shiver down his neck when he unlocks the door. He’s met with the smell of bitter Nyquil and silence, minus someone blowing their nose in the living room.

That ‘someone’ is Kei Tsukishima, Tadashi’s live-in boyfriend of four years. Being childhood friends with Kei felt like a blessing from the skies, and to risk losing the raw, emotional connection between the two with none other than a silly crush made no place in Tadashi’s typical frazzled state of mind. But, no, Tadashi _wished_ it was a silly crush at the time. If it had been, again, at the time, a silly crush, Tadashi wouldn't have gay panicked to Yachi after every practice when Kei was taking longer to change. No, instead, he had fallen deeply in honest-to-god love with the tall, cute, blonde middle blocker of his childhood. In retrospect, the romantic love had stemmed from years of platonic, genuine love for his best friend. Ever since Kei indulged in his love of dinosaurs to the much smaller brunette when they were children did Tadashi feel joy his mother always talks about meeting a new friend.

And oh, _how_ Tadashi reacted when Kei Tsukishima confessed first. That bit of history is confidential, unfortunately.

In their final year of highschool, Kei had sent him a link on a Friday evening to a Spotify playlist that was old, and one of Kei’s. The playlist was named ‘T’, and Tadashi had seen it a couple times since Kei first got a phone. He first noticed it after the Karasuno vs Wakunan and Seijoh matches in their first year, when he snuck a tiny peek at the tunes Kei was playing on his phone. He was sleepy then, so he hadn’t thought much of the playlist named ‘T’ as he leaned against the blonde’s shoulder, other than _hey, my name starts with a ‘T’_ , before falling asleep and forgetting all about it.

When reencountering that same playlist, everything clicked. The playlist contained songs that were intense, lowkey, and experimental. Almost all were about someone of undeniable love and affection.

He called Kei that night, a stupid, emotional, madly in love scratch in his voice.

“ _I got your six while you’re working votes_?” He quoted, absolutely euphoric.

“ _I’d get messed up, weigh 153_ ,” the blonde replied, and the two got lost with each other the rest of the night.

Today, the brunet peeks his head around the entrance to the living room. Upon closer inspection, a pair of black glasses sat, folded, on the coffee table, and a lump can be seen on the couch, a small tuft of wavy blond hair sticking out.

The bundle shivers. A pale arm slithers out and reaches for a Kleenex, and sneezed, like a bird ruffling its feathers. Tadashi frowned in sympathy.

“Kei!” He spoke. There’s no doubt the blonde heard the front door unlocked and the familiar sound of soft feet padding across the genkan, but Tadashi knew Kei needed his comfort right now.

“Did you measure the right amount of sleeping drought?”

Kei huffed at his term for Nyquil. He had recently introduced him to Harry Potter, and he instantly fell in love.

Tadashi got a grunt in response.

Satisfied with his answer, he set his bag on the coffee table and took a seat next to Kei. The blonde was laying on his side in a fetal position, his red, stuffy nose peeking out. Tadashi pulled on the blanket over his head and gently ran his fingers through the blonde, sweaty curls.

“How’re you feeling now?”

The lump moves. “Shit.”

“Aw, Tsukki,” the brunette coos sadly. He’s had his fair share of colds that could last up to ten days, beginning with a painfully sore throat and ending with mucus clogging his throat, resulting in disgusting coughs.

“Tadashi, the lights…”

“Oh, sure!” He got up and turned off the soft lamp. Kei often gets headaches, but he insisted on keeping the light on in case he needs to get up since he’ll be home alone while Tadashi made a quick trip to the pharmacy. Being sick right now must amplify his pain by fifty per cent.

“I’ll go get your sleeping mask and some water.”

Tsukki hummed in gratitude as Tadashi made his way to their bedroom. When he returned, Kei was rocking side to side, an obvious sign of discomfort.

“Kei, love?” Tadashi whispers, kneeling in front of him on the floor. “What else hurts?”

He takes the blonde’s chin in his fingers, gently maneuvering his head so he can slip on the black sleeping mask over Kei’s red, glassy eyes. He leans into the feel of Tadashi’s cool hands against his warm face.

“I’m sore. Everywhere. Stomach hurts.”

“As in vomit or use the bathroom?”

“Ugh. Both?” Tsukki groaned. “Fuck.”

Tadashi stroked his thumb up the length of Kei’s nose.

“Here, drink some water; it’ll help.” He guided Kei into a sitting position, his knees pressed to his chest, and handed him the glass of water. Kei allowed the blanket to slip from his shoulders, only to shiver right after. He frowned. Taking a sip, his frown deepened in disgust and tried to hand the glass back.

“Tsukki, I know you don’t like water, but please drink as much as you can. You need to stay hydrated. Little sips are fine.”

Kei nodded, and, with extra encouragement from his boyfriend, he managed to drink a fifth of the glass before stopping.

“I can’t,” he muttered, almost retching. Tadashi reassured him that he did great, that he loves him _so much_ , and gave his curls a kiss.

“Do we have any flavor packets left?” Kei asked, his voice still weak.

“No,” Tadashi replied, shaking his head with a frown. “I’m sorry, I forgot to get another box.”

The blonde nodded — _don’t worry about it._

Then, Tadashi brightened.

“Oh, but that does remind me–”

He turned to the canvas bag on the coffee table and dug out some toothpicks and a clear container filled with chunks of watermelon.

“So you can get some food in your system and won’t get more sick from plain water,” he explained. He unwrapped a toothpick and opened the container to have a chunk for himself.

Kei sniffed. “Thank you, but I really don’t think I can stomach anything right now.”

“Aw, please, Tsukki! This’ll help you feel better, I promise.”

“Yama…”

Tadashi stopped. He pressed his lips in a thin line.

“It’s that bad, hm?”

Kei simply nodded.

The brunette sighed, and set the watermelon back on the coffee table.

“Okay. I’m sorry. Let me feel your forehead.”

“No, no. You’ve touched me enough, I don’t want to get you sick. And you have nothing to apologize for. I just really feel—”

“Like shit,” Tadashi finished, and Kei sighed _yes_ , sinking deeper into his spot on the couch.

“I’ll get the thermometer,” Tadashi says, going to the kitchen.

“If you can find it,” Tsukishima called. “I haven’t seen it in ages.”

The brunette hummed as he looked through the drawers and cabinets. Strange; he too hasn’t seen the thermometer anywhere recently, and it’s not in any of the designated places in the kitchen. He makes his way to the bathroom, but Tsukki stops him, eyes uncovered.

“Not in the bathroom. I checked.”

“Oh. Well, I guess it’s safe to say you’re burning up.”

Kei snorted as Tadashi sat in front of him. He noticed his boyfriend’s shaky legs, so he brought his hands up to still the blond’s legs, and started massaging them. Kei hummed, content, leaning on the couch’s back cushion. The massage didn’t do much, but it gave him a peace of mind.

“Kei.” He opened his eyes, not recalling when he had closed them.

Tadashi stands on his knees and leans over to rest his forehead against his boyfriends, intending on peppering kisses across his cheeks no matter how much Kei protested, when he drew back a second after.

“My god, Kei, you’re really hot!” He once again left his spot on Kei and took the watermelon with him.

“Very astute observation, doctor,” Kei teased.

Tadashi laughed in the kitchen. “Shush, you.”

The sound of running tap water followed the refrigerator door opening and closing. His boyfriend returned with a wet, wringed out hand towel, no watermelon in sight. Good, because Kei felt like throwing up just looking at the fruit.

Tadashi quietly padded back in but still bumped his shin to the edge on the table, causing him to yelp and wince.

“Here, lay down. Put your mask on again.” Tadashi waited for Kei to stretch out his long, cramped legs before finding a place to sit near the end of the couch. He folded the hand towel and placed the cool cloth on Kei’s burning forehead. The blonde immediately shuddered in relief.

The room fell quiet for a few minutes. Tadashi was massaging Kei’s socked feet, and it felt so good that Kei pressed his face into the back cushion because he could not stop smiling.

“Are you okay sleeping here? Or do you want to move to bed in a bit?”

Kei released a breath of content. “I think I’ll move in a bit. But for now, this is nice.”

Tadashi smiled.

Other than Kei’s slight protest and Tadashi’s convincing him to eat a few watermelon chunks when his stomach pains subsided (he can never say no to Tadashi), things were quiet for the rest of the night until early morning, when Tadashi woke Kei up with a loud sneeze.

Tadashi apologized profusely over Kei’s laughs, a swirl of _I told you so_ prominent in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> im practically yelling at tsukki to drink more water knowing fully well that i haven't drank a single ounce of pure water in weeks oops  
> catch me on tumblr, if you want: [olliebrobeck](https://olliebrobeck.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, losers B-)
> 
> blm


End file.
